


Cuddled Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety/Panic Attack, F/M, Language, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A professional cuddler.  When a friend recommended it to you, you thought she was crazy…until you made a call and met Dean Winchester.





	Cuddled Love

You stood outside of the coffee shop, in shock.  There he was, just sitting there.  He had been avoiding you for days, not returning your calls, not answering when you posted on his page.  But here he was, just sipping a cup of coffee.  You know what…you deserved better than that.

 

000

 

It has been a long, hard year.  First, you and your boyfriend had broken up.  You boyfriend of three years.  He had been cheating on you, for two and a half years.  Second, you lost your job.  The company was downsizing, and being a new employee, you got the axe pretty early.  But the cherry on top?  You had severe anxiety.  Because of it, you had panic attacks during interviews and were having problems meeting new people.  Being in a crowd made you anxious, feel like the world was closing in around you. 

 

You felt lonely, lost, and defeated.  And after you admitted that to your best friend, she suggested a website that would off you help.  When you first logged-on, you were shocked to see it was a site for professional cuddlers.  Was that a thing?  You debated on it for about a month, before you had a really bad night, insomnia and nightmares plaguing you, so you got on and signed up. 

 

So here you were, sitting in your apartment, waiting for your assigned cuddler…wow that sounded weird…to arrive.  You were nervous, almost calling it off.  But you needed this, you needed someone to just hold you, keep you safe.  You felt yourself beginning to shake when the doorbell rang.  It took a few times before you were able to get up and walk to the door and open it.

 

Your jaw dropped as you stared up at this Greek god that had been assigned to you.  His green eyes locked with yours, and you saw the kindness and understanding there.  You tried to smile, but it just came out as a nervous twitch. 

 

“My name’s Dean.  Dean Winchester.”  He outstretched a hand, letting you see his arm flex under his leather jacket, he nodded his head as you reached out as well.

 

“Y/n…Y/n l/n.”  You froze a moment, unsure what to do. 

 

“May I come in?”  Dean said with a smirk on his face.  “Unless you want a cuddle out here in the hallway?”  It was a simple joke, but it was enough to make you smile and chuckle, getting you to relax. 

 

It didn’t start at first.  You didn’t want to just cuddle up to a stranger, so you and Dean spent that first day just talking.  The two of you found some common points.  How you both liked to watch old movies.  How you both enjoyed spending Friday nights relaxing and eating unhealthy food.  The night flew by, and before you knew it, it was going on midnight as you and Dean laughed and joked, just like old friends. 

 

The night ended with you saying goodbye to Dean, him giving you his personal cell.  You had told him your reasons for hiring him.  It seemed that you weren’t the first person he had worked with that had anxiety, and he held your hand as he told you something, you never thought he would.

 

“If you ever feel anxious or uncomfortable, just call me.  Text me.  Anything.  I’ll come, running if I need to.” 

 

It was a simple statement, but it meant the world to you.  And it was that statement that opened up your world to Dean Winchester.

 

000

 

Months had gone by and you had been seeing Dean at least twice a week.  He would come over, you would both order a pizza, put in a movie, and cuddle.  It was always the same way.  Dean would stretch out across you couch, lift up his arm over the back of it and let you nestle against him.  You would bury your head into his neck, on his chest.  Wrap an arm around his waist.  Your legs would end up mixing together.  Dean would eventually pull a blanket over the both of you as you watched the movie.  He would ran his fingers through your hair, rub small circles into your back, hold your hand.

 

It was like he knew how to calm you.  He knew what to say when you were feeling nervous, especially when you called him in a panicked state before an interview.  He knew how to hold you when you were feeling down on yourself, letting silent tears fall down your face.  Dean knew everything.  You told him about your family, your past, your ex, your work, your…everything. 

 

It didn’t even seem like a service anymore.  Sometimes, you would just text Dean and he would come over as quick as he could, and you two would just sit and talk, hang out, or cuddle.  But it came to a quick end.  It was one night that ended it, not that you knew it.  You were curled up next to Dean, the both of you poking fun at the movie.  You looked up to Dean and smiled before resting your head against him.  It was then you felt someone soft brush your forehead. 

 

You weren’t sure what it was, but it was comforting and soft, and you loved it.  You sighed and let your eyes flutter closed, pulling Dean tighter against you.  For you, it was a little moment of happiness, but for Dean…it was something more akin to panic.

 

000

 

That was two weeks ago.  You had messaged, called, and even tried posting on his work page, to get him to come back, to get him to just talk to you.  But what was surprising, was that his page was gone.  You thought maybe you had typed in the url wrong, or saved it wrong…but then, you sent an email to the site.  The email you got in response not only shocked you, but made you feel like you had done something horribly wrong.

 

Dean Winchester no longer works for this company.

 

Maybe he moved?  Maybe he found something better?  But then again…he was sitting in this coffee shop, sipping a coffee.  Something looked off about him.  He looked upset, you knew him well enough to be able to identify that.  But the rational part of your brain wasn’t focusing on that, instead it was focusing on the man you became attached to.

 

Honestly, you had felt something for Dean.  You knew he was there because of his job, but it didn’t stop you from falling for him.  You fell for him, and he just…left.  Not only did he left, but now he was just sitting there.  You deserved better than that.

 

You lowered your eyes as a few tears fell from them.  He left you, didn’t want you, just like your ex, just like your old job.  You took a deep breath, feeling your world close around you.  You brought your arms around you, trying to hold in all the emotions as your breath became ragged.  You took a few steps back and tried to make your way back to your apartment, but you didn’t before you collapsed on a bench. 

 

You were trying to calm down.  You closed your eyes, trying to count out your breaths, but it wasn’t working, not like normal.  You were about to have an attack.  It was going to happen.  Oh God, no!

 

“Shh, sweetheart.  I’m here!”  Dean’s voice made you snap your eyes open as he kneeled in front of you, running his hands up and down your arms.  “It’s okay, just breathe.”

 

“Go…away…”  You managed to get out.

 

“Sweetheart, please.”  Dean begged.  You saw it in his eyes, the pain and sadness.  You tried to follow his instructions, to take deep breaths and to try to calm down.  But there was something standing in the way.

 

“You…left…”  The tears came down your face.  To your surprise, Dean lifted a hand and began to wipe away your tears, and then held you against him.

 

“I know…I’m so sorry.  I had to.  I-I just…I like you, Y/n.  A lot.  I want to be more than just your cuddler.  I want to be…it doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Tell…me…please?”  You begged into his chest, clutching your fists tightly in his shirt.  You had to hear it.  You had to hear what was happening, what went wrong.  Maybe if you knew what went wrong with Dean, you would know what went wrong with everything else.  Then maybe you could fix it.

 

“It’s against policy to date your customers.  I want to date you, I want you to be my girl.  I don’t want to cuddle anyone else, I just…I just want to hold you.  Because…because I think I’m falling for you.  Please, sweetheart.  Please?” 

 

You sobbed into his chest and he held you close.  It took a moment before you realized he had lifted you up into his arms.  He carried you down the street and up the stairs to your apartment, letting you down only to open the door. 

 

You walked in, stopping only when you realized Dean was still standing at the door, just watching you cautiously.  “Dean?”

 

“I…I want to make sure this is what you want, Y/n.” 

 

You looked up at Dean.  You don’t know where the courage came from, but you reached forward and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him.  “I want to be your girl, Dean.  I have wanted that for a while.”  You smiled as he gave you that smirk, pulling him into your apartment.

 

000

 

Two years later, you were sitting on the floor of your living room, surrounded by boxes.  You couldn’t believe you were here, all because you signed up for a professional cuddling service. 

 

“Baby?  I got the food!”  Dean called out.  You shouted back to him, watching him walk in with an arm full of Chinese.  He quickly set it down on the floor next to you and plopped down, giving you a quick kiss.  “How’s it going?” 

 

“Ugh…so many boxes.”  You joked.  “But…I’m happy to unpack.”  You smiled at Dean as he pulled you close, cuddling you against him for a moment before you started eating. 

 

“We’ll get it set up.  Make it ours.”  Dean chuckled as you leaned against him again, taking a look around at your new house.  You and Dean’s house.  The two of you had moved here to start your new life, and a new family.  And you couldn’t have been happier. 


End file.
